True love in a different dimension
by daffyduck1
Summary: Rei and Minako get tossed into a different dimension looking for a new evil
1. Parting is such sweet Sorrow

DaffyDuck: Ok I know I'm not done with my other storys' but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so on with the fic. I don't own anything  
  
"_"- speaking  
  
'_'- thinking  
  
~~_~~- Time/scene change ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rei Hino woke up in a cold sweat for the fifth time that night, she had been having the same dream for three weeks staight about a new evil that was coming and going to destroy the world, and their would be no way to stop the madness.  
  
' I should really go talk to the others about this, keeping it locked up inside of me is starting to tear me apart'. Rei walked into the room where the great sacred fire burned brightly with all its glory. Rei knelt down in front of it and started to chant. " Oh great plant of Mars that watches over me please tell me the answer to this vision".  
  
Blood and the slaughtered bodies of her friends was all Rei saw on the battle field and a large dark figure hovering over her princess." NO!" shouted Rei as she snaped out of her trance, ' I have got to tell the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Later that Day~~~~~~~~ Usagi raced toward her bestfriend's temple she just had to be there on time Rei said that this was very important Usagi slid into the room where all of the senshis' were waiting.  
  
" Wow Usagi your actually here on time" joked Makoto  
  
" This is no time for jokes" said a serious Setsuna  
  
" Sorry Setsuna" said Makoto  
  
" Now Rei what have you called us here for anyways" asked Ami  
  
So Rei explained the contents of her dream/vision to the other senshis'.  
  
" Thats horrible" said a gaping Minako  
  
" Yeah it is.." Rei started but stopped  
  
" Rei whats wrong?" asked Hotaru  
  
" He's here" Rei said wide eyed  
  
" What already" shouted the other senshis'  
  
"Well who ever he is we are gonna send him right back to where he came from" said a serious Usagi  
  
"Right" shouted the other senshis'  
  
" Sailor Scouts transform" shouted all the senshis'  
  
" Well,well,well what do we have here the little sailor brats let me guess you have come here to stop me right?" said a very deep voice  
  
" Yes we have and on behalf of the Moon and the other plants we shall punish you!"  
  
" Well I would like to see you try".  
  
And so the battle raged on Sailor Neptune was the first to get taken out next was Uranus out of pure blind rage,then the down fall of all the other senshis' except fot Moon and Mars.  
  
" No! how could this all happen" cried out Sailor Moon  
  
" Sailor Moon you have got to be strong for our friends we can avenge their deaths if we can defeat him" said a teary eyed Sailor Mars.  
  
" Your right Rei I have to stay strong for the rest of our fallen senshis' " said Usagi.  
  
But soon Usagi too had come over in death. " No Usagi how could you leave me" cried Rei  
  
" Rei" called out a weak voice Rei looked over to where she heard the voice and saw Venus struggling to get to her feet.  
  
" Minako" Rei shouted happily as she ran over to meet her friend.  
  
" Well it seems that my plan to destroy you all didn't work oh well I think i'll have your fellow senshis' do the dirty work for me". As this was said the rest of the senshis' bodies glowed black and they started to rise from the dead.  
  
" Well Mars,Venus you two sure didn't bother to help us when we need you". sneered a evil looking Usagi  
  
" Yeah" the other senshis' shouted as the started to move in for a attack.  
  
" No you guys, don't you remember us we're your friends'" said a sad Minako  
  
" Friends I don't have any friends" sneered Usagi as she attacked.  
  
So Mars and Venus tried their best to convince the other senshis' not to fight them but they wouldn't listen they just went on attacking them.Mars was fighting Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn and Jupiter, while Venus was fighting Mercury,Neptune and Uranus.  
  
While fighting Sailor Moon, Rei shot at Usagi with her firebird and it started to burn Usagi but was knocked off by her wand.  
  
" Just give it up you two just let us kill you so you can join are side"  
  
" Never we will never join you" shouted Rei and Minako as they were both put in a circle by all the senshis' as they all powered up for their final attack right when the combined attacks from the other senshis' were about to hit Rei and Minako they were transported to the time gates.  
  
" Senshis I do not have alot of time to explain this so listen closely" said a very frightened Setsuna  
  
" What" Rei and Minako asked hurriedly  
  
" The man that you two are fighting is called Blackfire but he is not the real enemy he is nothing but a servant to the real danger that you two are after, I know for sure that he is heading to another realm looking for a greater power so I will be sending you two their also but befor you two go I must give you two something" said Setsuna  
  
" What" asked Minako and Rei  
  
Setsuna's hands appered with two glowing crystals in her hand One sliver and gold and the other red and purple  
  
" These scouts are the two crystals of your home planets"  
  
" But I thought the Mars crystal and the Venus crystal were are home crystals" said a gaping Minako  
  
" No they are not, now I want you two to take the crystals' and leave this place befor the other senshis' get here" said Setsuna rushing the two to a door  
  
" Hurry" shouted Setsuna as the other senshis started to appear  
  
" Bye Setsuna" said Rei and Minako as they opened the door to the other realm  
  
" Wait Rei before you go I want you to have this" said Setsuna as she handed Rei the silver crystal and it fused with her own crystal  
  
" Wait I thought only Lunarins could control the crystal?" said a gaping Rei  
  
" I know but right after Usagi-hime died she said she wanted you to take care of the crystal because she said you were always the responsible one"  
  
" But.." began Rei  
  
" Go!" shouted Setsuna as she pushed Rei and Minako throught the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ well what do you think you like? just to clear up a few things in case your wondering  
  
1. Mamoru died right befor Usagi did 2.this is after the senshis' defeated Galaxia  
  
if you got any more questions then put them in your review  
  
next time: " I don't think we are in Kansas anymore Rei" said Minako " What gave you the first clue"  
  
till next time DaffyDuck  
  
P.S. I'll give you a clue to where Rei and Minako are going  
  
it has to do with seven mysterious items 


	2. School, Malls and Eyes oh my!

DaffyDuck: I'm back with the seconde chapter of TLIADD we'll I'm just gonna shut up now and start the fic  
  
"_" - speaking  
  
'_' - thinking  
  
~_~ - flashback/time change  
  
{_} - Me  
  
Disclamer: I don't own anything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei awoke to warmth and a soft pillow under her head. She stretched and looked around, she was in a queen sized bed with white covers over her and a very lavished room with all her favorite things there.  
  
' Where am I? And how did I end up in a bed?' Rei questioned herself  
  
" Rei are you awake?" said a sleepy Mina walking into her bed room  
  
" Yeah I'm up hey Mina how did we get her?" asked a curious Rei  
  
" I don't know" answered Mina  
  
As Rei's eyes wandered around the room once more she looked over to a side table with a white envolope on top with the names Rei & Minako written on top.  
  
" Hey Mina what's that?" asked Rei  
  
" What?" asked Mina  
  
Rei pointed to the letter and picked it up and opened it and Began to read it aloud.  
  
Dear Rei & Minako,  
  
By the time you get this letter I will be sorry to say that I myself and the other senshis' have been killed. I know this might come to a bit of a shock to you but Usagi and the other senshis' excluding myself cannot be reborn and sent to the dimension you and Minako are in because Usagi and the rest of the senshis' star seeds had been corrupted and changed and they are not aloud to be reborn for they might have a chance to change evil once more and I will remain dead with the other senshis' I can not bear to get reborn with out my fellow senshis' by my side. Please do not fear the room and house belong to the two of you I had already got the things prepaired for you and don't worry about paying for the bills you have been given some money from your own bank account from both of you being princess' . I sent you two there not only to help defeat the evil but find love and relationships please don't let are deaths drag you down and become bitter and cruel good luck my fellow senshis'  
Love Setsuna  
  
By the very end of the letter Mina and Rei were both in tears.  
  
" I feel so bad that I couldn't protect them" said Rei as she tried to hold back her tears  
  
" Yes I know what you mean, but we can't give up just because they are not her anymore" said Mina drying her tears  
  
" Your right Mina, now lets go find a school to go to"  
  
" Aww come on Rei do we have to go to school"  
  
" Yes Mina we don't want to grow up being dumb"  
  
Mina heaved a heavy sigh and got ready with Rei as they both sat out to go find a school.After walking around town for what seemed like forever Rei and Mina found a school that was well known so they registered for it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Many papers and paper cuts later~~~~~~  
  
" Shesh all that paper work was starting to get on my nerves" sighed Mina  
  
" Yeah, who knew applying for a school could be so much work" said Rei  
  
" You know what we could do to help us unwind and would do us both some good?" sated Mina  
  
" No what?" asked Rei  
  
" How about we go on a shopping trip" tempted Mina  
  
" Well Mina I don't know"  
  
" Ohh come on Rei live a little we have to make the most out of this trip" said Mina giving Rei the puppy dog eyes  
  
" Fine" heaved Rei as she gave in to the infamous puppy dog eyes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Mall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rei and Mina had about twenty bags each walking and chatting with each other about the new dimension they were in.  
  
" Hey Mina how about we go get some ice cream?" asked Rei  
  
" Sure all this walking around is starting to make my feet hurt"  
  
" yeah holding all these bags makes my arms fall a sleep" agreed Rei  
  
While the two girls were walking to get ice cream they turned a corner but didn't watch where they were going and collided with another group.  
  
" Um I'm sorry" said a small shy voice  
  
As Rei looked up she came face to face with the biggest most cutest violet eyes she had ever seen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DaffyDuck: Well here is the next chapter I want to thank everybody that reviewed so please R & R  
  
Next time: "so do one of you girls know how to play duel monsters?" well there is another clue if you don't know the crossover  
  
ps. if you have any suggestions on the couple then please leave it in the review 


	3. Memo

DD:Ok everyone this is just alittle thingy stating that I am now back and

that I will be updating my fics and starting a new one so look out for the

next chapters one my stories real soon and thanks all my loyal readers.


End file.
